Phase Four (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|showrunner = |franchise = |based on = Characters appearing in publications by |developed = |distributed = |duration = 2020 - 2023 |budget = |box office = |film = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Black Widow Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness Spider-Man: Home Run Ant-Man and Goliath Black Panther II Thor: Love and Thunder The Sentry Captain Marvel: Galactic Storm Avengers: Dark Reign Fantastic Four |short film = |tv series = The Falcon and the Winter Soldier Loki WandaVision Hawkeye Agents of Atlas Young Avengers Skrull Kill Krew |web series = |pre = |succ = }}Phase Four of the (MCU) is a set of superhero films and television series produced by based on characters published by . The phase began in 2020 with the release of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 and concluded in 2023 with the release of Fantastic Four. It was preceded by . Films Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 (2020) The launch a widespread search for spanning the cosmos whilst being pursued by . Cast: * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as *Unknown actress as * as * as * as *Unknown actor as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as The film is set two months after the events of . The post-credits scene introduces and as and his master, , respectively, where the latter destroys the Sovereign's home. Black Widow (2020) After the events of , finds herself alone and is forced to confront her past while being pursued by an assortment of foes. Cast: * as * as * as * as * as / * as * as * as * as The film is set a year after the events of Captain America: Civil War. The mid-credits scene features and being recruited by Ross for while the post-credits scene features and his family mourning over Natasha's grave following her death in . Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings (2020) Martial arts expert must navigate through the operations of the Ten Rings criminal syndicate on a spiritual journey. Cast: * as * as *Unknown actor as * as * as * as / *Unknown actor as *Unknown actor as The film is set two years after , during the period when half of all life in the universe was erased. Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness (2021) Dr. is challenged by beings from across the in a game of wits as he mentors the in mastering her . Cast: * as Dr. * as * as *Unknown actress as * as * as *Unknown actor as * as * as / * as *Unknown actor as * as * as * as the * as * as * as * as The film is set six months after the events of and a week after WandaVision. Spider-Man: Home Run (2021) After being framed by , is on the run from local authorities and criminals alike as each attempt to regain a normal life is challenged by a new reality all alone. Cast: * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as The film is set two months after the events of . The post-credits scene features declaring Spider-Man to be a valuable opponent after escaping him during the film, with Kravinoff's lair being in the . Ant-Man and Goliath (2021) To be added premise Cast: * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as ; The character is also partly influenced by . * as * as * as Kurt * as Dave * as * as * as * as *Unknown actor as * as * as * as * as The film is set eight months after the events of and concurrently with the events of . The mid-credits scene features Thaddeus Ross handling an exoskeleton and Pym Particles over to an imprisoned Erik Josten. Black Panther II (2022) To be added premise Cast: * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as Thor: Love and Thunder (2022) To be added premise Cast: * as and / (Earth-TRN732) * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as / " " * as * as (Earth-TRN732) * as * as The film is set one year after the events of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 and approximately seven months after Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness. The post-credits scene featured discussing the events of the film with his superiors, with reprising the role from Spider-Man: Home Run. This scene was initially filmed for Avengers: Dark Reign. The Sentry (2022) To be added premise Cast: * as * as * as * as Linda Reynolds * as * as * as * as * as The film is set in a parallel reality from Earth-199999 with the ending featuring 's meeting with Robert Reynolds set in that reality following the events of Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness. The post-credits scene features Conner Sims' benefactor returning to Earth-199999 through an interdimensional portal connected through the . Captain Marvel: Galactic Storm (2023) To be added premise Cast: * as * as * as * as * as * as *Unknown actor as *Unknown actress as * as * as * as *Unknown actress as *Unknown actress as Avengers: Dark Reign (2023) To be added premise Cast: * as * as * as Dr. * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as *Unknown actress as * as *Unknown actress as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as *Unknown actor as * as / * as * as * as * as / * as * as (Earth-TRN732) * as the Television series The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (2020) To be added premise Cast: * as * as * as * as ; Bennet reprises her role from 's . *Unknown actor as * as * as * as Loki (2020) To be added premise Cast: * as ** as *Unknown actress as * as Professor * as the (Earth-TRN732) The series is mainly set in an alternate timeline following the Battle of New York in 2012 that was created during the events of (2019) while also exploring further divergent timelines cause by Loki's actions throughout the series. WandaVision (2021) To be added premise Cast: * as * as * as * as * as Darcy Lewis * as *Unknown actor as *Unknown actor as *Unknown actress as * as ; The character also appears as an infant and a child before adolescence. *Unknown actor as ; The character also appears as an infant and a child before adolescence. * as Dr. * as * as * as The series is set six months after the events of Avengers: Endgame. Hawkeye (2021) To be added premise Cast: * as * as ; The character's design is an amalgamation of her Prime and Ultimate Universe iterations. *Unknown actor as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as Agents of Atlas (2021) To be added premise Cast: * as * as *Unknown actor as *Unknown actress as Young Avengers (2022) To be added premise Cast: * as * as * as *Unknown actor as *Unknown actor as *Unknown actress as * as *Unknown actor as * as * as *Unknown actor as * as * as *Unknown actress as The first season of the series is set after the events of Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness, Hawkeye, and Ant-Man and Goliath. Skrull Kill Krew (2022) To be added premise Cast: *Unknown actor as *Unknown actress as *Unknown actor as *Unknown actress as *Unknown actor as Other information *The version of the established by Red Shogun not only varies largely during Phase Four but also has numerous differences during Phase Two and Phase Three. ** and return as supporting antagonists in as allies to , , and , effectively forming the . ***Crossbones is first shown defending the HYDRA Base from the while working for . He later is recruited by Ultron and opposes the Avengers again at the Salvage Yard, where he has a personal confrontation with , later in Seoul where he takes over driving a truck from an Ultron Sentry and makes a last stand during the Battle of Sokovia where he is left to die after being betrayed by Ultron and, subsequently, infiltrates a Quinjet, uses his gauntlets to hack a robot Ultron posses and inadvertently kills Quicksilver. ***Abomination is released from a cryogenic prison after Ultron escapes from Avengers Tower and opposes the at the Salvage Yard in Johannesburg, until being defeated by and put back into containment. **When the Avengers attack the HYDRA Research Base in Novi Grad, Sokovia, wields his whilst fighting , thus making him a larger threat at the beginning of the film. **When is induced a vision by the and sees a group of Asgardians, including , dancing before Ragnarok, he sees sitting in 's throne where he replies mockingly: "What would father think of you?", toying with Thor about his neglect from Asgard to Earth and of Loki's own position as king of Asgard once again. ** has a brief appearance in as a prelude to his role in . Happy is first seen at Tony Stark's B.A.R.F. presentation at , and later with Tony Stark at the Parker Residence when Peter arrives and is implied to be flirting with May during Tony and Peter's conversation. **Flashbacks featuring ' origin and his family, including the death of his wife, are shown in to give a greater emphasis on his motives. **In , is renamed to but remains a scientist seeking to provide a Light-Speed Engine for the to find a new home. Also, taking directly from a Nando v Movies video, is killed by while protecting his family during the Battle at Doctor Eve's Laboratory. With his dying breath, Talos comforts his daughter, revealed to be a young . Deleted scenes featuring Yon-Rogg seeing himself while speaking with the and traveling to through a wormhole after being sent back to by are used, as are deleted scenes featuring and . ***Consequently, the post-credits scene of would need to be changed due to the lack of Talos' appearance. This also means that and remain their actual selves throughout the film, for consistency reasons. **In , and travel with Thanos' army from 2014 to 2023, with the former betraying Thanos and returning to Hala and the latter joining Thanos' crusade only to be disintegrated during 's usage of the . ***Ronan the Accuser returns as an antagonist in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3. **In Avengers: Endgame, an extended version of 's death scene is used, depicting all the present heroes kneeling in tribute to the hero's sacrifice while 2014 departs. also is shown to feel remorse for Stark's noble act. ***While this scene was initially cut in favor of the funeral scene, a version of the latter will be featured, including the interaction between Happy Hogan and Morgan Stark; Clint Barton and Wanda Maximoff mourning Natasha and Vision; Steve Rogers returning the and giving Sam his shield; and Thor joining the Guardians of the Galaxy after kissing goodbye to Valkyrie. **Additionally, Hulk and are shown to get a rematch against Thanos during the final battle similarly to other characters who did so in the original cut. ** , who portrayed agent in (2014) and (2015), returns as a member of Nick Fury's crew in (2019) and is first seen when Parker meets at their underground hideout. Klein reappears alongside Fury and Hill at the Shard in London during Beck's attack and later when they confront about Parker's whereabouts. Category:Red Shogun Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Shared Universes Category:Cinematic Universes Category:May Category:August Category:October Category:November Category:2020 Category:April Category:June Category:July Category:2021 Category:February Category:2022 Category:March Category:2023